Baby it's cold outside
by rosebud171
Summary: This is a Trent and Gwen Christmas story. Hope you enjoy reading it oh and the song Baby it's cold outside is by the Glee cast version.


Baby it's cold outside

This is a Trent and Gwen Christmas one I hope you enjoy. :D

Gwen sat at home alone on the couch bored. Suddenly the phone rang it said TRENTON. "Hello"? Gwen asked. "Hey Gwen it's me". Trent said on the phone. "Hey Trent I'm so glad you called". Gwen said happy. "Do you wanna come by my house"? Trent asked. "Sure but I have to see it's alright with my Mom". Gwen said. "Okay that's cool". Trent said. "Hey Mom"? Gwen asked. "Yes dear"? Her Mom asked. "Trent called me and asked me to come by his house. Is that okay"? Gwen asked. "Of course he's such a nice young man". Her Mom said. "Great". Gwen said smiling. Gwen got back on the phone with Trent and said. "She said yes". Gwen said on the phone. "Sweet so I'll see soon". Trent said still on the phone. "Bye". Gwen said hanging up.

"Gwen make sure to grab a coat and dress warmly it's freezing out there". Her Mom called. "Kay". Gwen said. Gwen put her coat and her boots on and walked outside in the dark snowy night to the car. Once Gwen got in the car she turned on the heat. She also had a present for him it was a cd of Maroon 5, it was wrapped up in a snow flake pattern wrapping paper and it was in a little green bag. "I hope he likes it". Gwen mumbled to herself. Once she got there she rang the doorbell and waited. They both started College and there both 19. "Hey Gwen I'm so glad to see you". Trent said smiling. "It's great to see you to". Gwen said hugging him. "Come on in". Trent said leading the way in the house. Trent also had a present but it was for Gwen but it's something viable and beautiful. They sat on the couch and Gwen took her coat off.

"How's College going"? Trent asked. "It's fine". Gwen said blushing. "Your blushing aren't you"? Trent asked slightly shirking. "No it's just warm in here that's all". Gwen said trying to hide it. "Yeah right". Trent said shirking. "Okay it's just I haven't seen you in a while and your so cute". Gwen said smiling sweetly. "Gwen your so cute when you smile and blush. And I'm really happy to see your beautiful face". Trent said holding her hands. Gwen and giggled and then said. "I have something for you". Gwen said getting his gift. "It's for you, I really hope you like it". She said blushing like crazy. Trent unwrapped the wrapping paper and he saw the Maroon 5 cd. "Wow this is really great, I love it thank you so much". He said kissing her cheeks. She just giggled. "I have something for you to". Trent said getting Gwen's gift.  
>"It's for you my gem". He said smiling and giving the little box with a red bow on it. Gwen took off the bow and opened the box. When she opened it Gwen was amazed.<p>

"Gasp". She said smiling with amazement. "Trent it's beautiful this must've coast a fortune. I really love it thank you". She said hugging him. It was a necklace from Swarovski, the necklace had a light blue tear drop shaped gem at the end of it. "I'm glad you like it my sweet angel". Trent said. "I figured your lovely neck deserves something enchanting. Here let me put it on you". Trent said putting the necklace round Gwen's neck. "It fits perfectly". He whispered. "It's lovely". Gwen whispered back. Trent couldn't help but look at Gwen, she's in front of the Christmas tree and the lights were bright and shiny. "God your so beautiful". Trent said leaning in to kiss her. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss that". Gwen said. "I did to". Trent said.

"Hey what time is it"? Gwen asked. "8:45, why"? Trent asked. "I should probably go, it's getting late". Gwen said getting up from the couch. "You sure because it's pretty cold outside and the snow's like 3 feet". Trent said. "Well I don't know". Gwen said thinking about her decision. Just then the radio came on and it was Baby it's cold outside by Glee and they started to sing.

Gwen:

I really can't stay.

Trent:

But baby it's cold outside.

Gwen:

I've got go away.

Trent:

But baby it's cold outside.

Gwen:

This evening has been.

Trent:

So happy that you'd drop in.

Gwen:

So very nice.

Trent:

I'll hold your hands they're just like ice.

Gwen:

My mother will start to worry.

Trent:

Beautiful what's your hurry?

Gwen:

My father will be pacing the floor.

Trent:

Lister to the fire place roar.

Gwen:

So really I'd better scurry.

Trent:

Beautiful please don't hurry.

Gwen:

Well maybe just half a drink more.

Trent:

Put some records on while I pour.

Gwen:

The neighbors might think.

Trent:

Baby it's bad out there.

Gwen:

Say what's in this drink?

Trent:

No cabs to be had out there.

Gwen:

I wish I knew how.

Trent:

Your eyes are like starlight.

Gwen:

To break this spell.

Trent:

I'll take your hat your hair looks swell.

Gwen:

I ought to say no,no,no sir.

Trent:

Mind if I move in closer?

Gwen:

At least I'm gonna say that I tried.

Trent:

What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Gwen:

I really can't stay.

Trent:

Baby don't hold out.

Together:

Oh but it's cold outside.

Gwen:

I simply must go.

Trent:

But baby it's cold outside.

Gwen:

The answer is no.

Trent:

But baby it's cold outside.

Gwen:

This welcome has been.

Trent:

How lucky that you dropped in.

Gwen:

So nice and warm.

Trent:

Look out the window at that storm.

Gwen:

My sister will be suspicious.

Trent:

Gosh your lips look delicious.

Gwen:

My brother will be there at the door.

Trent:

Wave's upon a tropical shore.

Gwen:

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.

Trent:

Oh your lips are delicious.

Gwen:

Well maybe just a cigarette more.

Trent:

Never such a blizzard before.

Gwen:

I've got to go home.

Trent:

But baby you'll freeze out there.

Gwen:

Say lend me your coat.

Trent:

It's up to your knees out there.

Gwen:

You've really been grand.

Trent:

I thrill when you touch my hand.

Gwen:

But don't you see?

Trent:

How can you do this thing to me?

Gwen:

There's bond to be talk tomorrow.

Trent:

At least there will be plenty implied.

Trent:

If you caught Pneumonia and died.

Gwen:

I really can't stay.

Trent:

Get over that hold out.

Together:

(Oh baby it's cold outside). Oh baby it's cold outside.

They stopped and look at each other. "Well maybe I could stay for tonight. It does look like a blizzard outside". Gwen said. "Cool". He said. "Just let me call my Mom just to let her know what's gonna happen". Gwen said getting to the phone. After that she walked up to Trent and said. "She said yes". Gwen said smiling and hugging him. "Great". He said. "Um Gwen"? Trent asked. "Yeah"? Gwen asked. "Look up". Trent said. "Okay". Gwen said not being sure on what was going on. Then she saw the mistletoe above there head's. "We're standing under the mistletoe. Aren't we"? Gwen asked. "Yep and we know what we have to do"? Trent asked shirking. "Oh yeah". Gwen said shirking back. Trent putted his fingers under her chain and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you". Gwen said smiling. "I love you to". Trent said smiling back. That night they slept on the couch with a blanket over them. They fell asleep in each other's arms and they were happy.

THE END. Awwww wasn't that sweet :D? Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
